1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module, and particularly relates to a custom assembly light-emitting module using plugs and jacks for obtaining vertical electrical connections.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional light-emitting device is used to provide illumination for humans, such as general illumination or illumination for enhancing the aspect of the environment. However, the characteristics of traditional light-emitting devices are fixed such as fixed heat-dissipating effect, fixed light-emitting effect, and fixed light-projecting angle.
When the user purchases a traditional light-emitting device, the components of the traditional light-emitting device cannot be replaced. In other words, because the characteristics of a traditional light-emitting device are fixed, the components of the traditional light-emitting device cannot be replaced according to the different user requirements.